Megatron Must Be Destroyed
Plot Last Time, Sentinel Prime escaped Cybertron with the Matrix and the Powermaster upgrade. Optimus, Omega Supreme, Safeguard, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Vector Prime join to stop him. Prowl stops Optimus and tells about what’s happening. Optimus gets the powerful. Omega Supreme battles Devastator, Ratchet saves Optimus, Sentinel becomes mutated, shoves the Matrix to Megatron, he gets new body. Sentinel is shot, and Megatron is about to get rid of Optimus… when Vector Prime arrives and saves them. He pushes Megatron to his throne. Shockwave attacks with Ravage… but Optimus Prime uses Level 4: Powermaster Cannons, to stop them. Ratchet is able to get Omega Supreme to damage Trypicon prison, where Megatron’s Throne is. Omega Supreme attacks the Kaon Lab, where many projects are happening. He arrives at the Upper City, where he destroys many buildings, and destroys the Kaon Chaos Bridges. One Bridge, the Decepticon Bridge forms as Decepticon Seekers attack the Titan. Omega destroys them, and returns to the Prison. As the battle happens, Omega returns, and sends Megatron flying all the way to where Los Angles would be. The Autobots leave and Megatron orders the Decepticons to find them. Lugnut attacks with Blitzwing who attack the Kaon Hall of Records. There, is a hologram of Master Devron, former master of the Decepticons, once called Destrons. Optimus and Bumblebee attack, Blitzwing remembers his origins. ''Three Transformers were born from the Allspark. They were greeted by Alpha Trion who named the red one Brickbreaker. The Blue one was named Creamceus. The Grey one was named Rabius. (Latin for Crazy). They soon went to Autobot Academy. '' Omega Supreme is holding Sentinel, as Ratchet is trying to heal his wounds. A Driller arrives and attacks omega Supreme. And he is able to stop it. Safeguard attacks Lugnut, who is send flying towards. The Driller captures Safeguard, and Vector Prime comes and attacks it. It kills it, and it destroys lots of Kaon. Optimus Prime uses Level 5: Ultimate Fusion Cannon on Ravage. He summons his Axe, and Ravage’s sword and they battle each other. Megatron gets back up, and transforms. He attacks Omega Supreme. There, he captures Sentinel Prime. As he prepares to kill him, Vector Prime takes the blow, and fights Megatron. Optimus saves him, and stabs Megatron. Devastator arrives and topples Omega Supreme. Devastator uses his drill to damage the back. Safeguard makes him separate. Bumblebee and Ratchet use they’re powers to create an electromagnetic pulse to separate Devastator. This reminds him of the last battle with his brothers. It’s then that a Decepticon saved him. ''However, conflict started rising, and soon there was a huge battle. The Brothers were forced to battle, and were captured by an Autobot who though they were Decepticons. Megatron saved them, and thus… they were poisoned by lies. They were taught that Autobots are evil, Decepticons are good. They joined Decepticons, and attacked many Autobots. '' Blitzwing crashes into a building. Vector Prime, injured tells Optimus that he must leave to heal. He leaves, and at the same time, Ravage attacks…. And gets the blown away. Optimus battles Ravage. Bumblebee and Ratchet are on Omega Supreme helping Sentinel. Safeguard is destroying lots of Kaon. They arrive at the Decepticon Bridge, where it forms. Seekers arrive, Starscream’s Clones, attack the titan. Omega shoots them away, and as they cross the bridge… Prowl takes control of Optimus Prime, guiding him. There, with the Matrix gets the power to unleash…. A Sword of impossible power. He uses this to get rid of parts of Kaon. They near the hole when Megatron sneaks behind Optimus…. And Sentinel gets up, and saves him. The Two roll, where Megatron taunts him. Sentinel brings out his sword, and scars his face. Optimus’s new sword starts to react, bring the others to the hole. Blitzwing arrives, and as he sees the reaction, he remembers the rest of his origin. ''It was however, near the end of the Great War… at the Siege of Praxus when the 3 were really hurt. A Decepticon took them, and left Cybertron. They arrived at a planet called Spidaca. There, this Decepticon tried to save them, but accidently fuses them into… Blitzwing, the triple changer. '' Then, the sword disappears, and as the others exit Kaon, Megatron tries shooting Optimus, and misses. The Kaon Hole is closed. Ending: (Silent) The Kaon Hole is fixed, and as everyone watches, in shock. It fades out… to Optimus, Jazz, and Sentinel leaving on Omega Supreme, to Cybertron. There, he is put on trial, and is stripped off his Elite Guard Post, now just Sentinel. He is driven mad, going to Iacon Madness House. Optimus watches him being forced to enter, with a sad face on him. Category:Transformers: Animated (The Fourth Season) Category:User:Sci100